Un paso más cerca de la verdad
by Eskeletik
Summary: Springfield, 40 años en el futuro. Maggie Simpson Jr, con sus 13 años de edad, encuentra un documento en el escritorio de su madre, un documento que la llevará a descubrir el oscuro secreto que su madre le había ocultado tanto tiempo...
1. Prólogo

Bueno, este es un Fanfic de Los Simpson en el que llevo unos meses trabajando, la idea surgió tras ver el episodio "Holidays of Future Passed", en el que Maggie tiene una hija. Espero que les guste. ************************  
Prólogo

Estaba enfadada. Últimamente siempre lo estaba, pero aquella vez mucho más que las otras. La gota que había colmado el vaso, según Maggie. Su padre, esa era la causa. Estaba harta de que le prohibiera cosas. En aquella ocasión le había prohibido volver a escuchar una sola canción del grupo _Below Zero_. Su padre le tenía una tremenda manía a aquel grupo, por alguna razón desconocida para ella.

Maggie estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando el techo mientras pensaba en todo esto, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era su madre.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Este es un país libre.

Su madre. Se le acercó.

-He hablado con tu padre. Gerald no pretende ser así, lo sabes. Lo que ocurre es que no le gusta ese tipo de música.

-Esa es la excusa que siempre pone. Lo único que no le gusta es Below Zero. Odia ese grupo. Empiezo a pensar que por que la cantante es mujer y eso no le gusta.

-Sabes que no es cierto. Anda, anímate, tu hermano pequeño está jugando en la salita. Si quieres puedes ir a jugar con él.

-De acuerdo.

Moe sacó otra botella de cerveza para su cliente. Desde que Barney Gumble había dejado el alcohol, no había tenido un buen cliente. Pero aquel tipo había aguantado siete botellas y se le veía tan sobrio como cuando entró.

-Y ¿No cree que ya le llega de cerveza?

El hombre, tras apartar uno de los flequillos de su pelo negro de la cara, le respondió.

-¿No cree usted que debería dejar de hacer preguntas?

-Sí, mejor será, me callo.

El sujeto rió.

-Vamos, estaba bromeando. No hay gente a quien se le puedan contar cosas en estos tiempos.

-Ya lo creo.

En aquel momento entró una mujer en el bar. Se le reconocería a la legua.

-¡Hola, Syphilis!

Por supuesto, aquel no era el verdadero nombre de la cantante de Below Zero. Solo era su pseudónimo.

-Hola, Moe. ¿Qué tal?

-Oh, de maravilla. Estaba charlando con este caballero.

Syphilis se fijó en el hombre. Este estaba pagando la cuenta en aquel preciso momento.

-Quédese la vuelta.

Aquel tipo miró a Syphilis a los ojos durante apenas unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que un respingo le recorriera la espina dorsal. Los ojos negros y profundos de aquel hombre le hicieron sentir una sensación incomodísima.

Cuando se fue, la cantante se volvió hacia Moe.

-Menudo elemento, ¿No?

-Sí. Es majo, pero, por alguna razón, me inspira miedo… y una sensación de haberle visto antes.

Maggie se metió en la cama temprano. Su hermano y ella habían estado jugando al Monopoly hasta muy tarde, y ahora debían dormir. Pensó un momento en todas las cosas que su padre había hecho por ella y comprendió que no era mal tipo en el fondo. Maggie no tenía ni idea de que su vida iba a dar una vuelta de 360 grados.

Reviews, por favor.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

-¡Robert! ¡Ven rápido, vamos a llegar tarde a la iglesia!

Robert era el hermano de Maggie. Le habían puesto aquel nombre en honor al premio Nobel de Medicina, Robert Terwilliger Jr.

-Sigo sin entender por qué puñetas tenemos que ir a ese aburrido sitio. ¡Mamá es atea! ¿No podemos ser como ella?

Gerald arqueó una ceja, o eso habría hecho en caso de tenerlas separadas.

-Sabes de sobra que tenemos que ir, aunque a todos nos parezca aburrido. Venga, chicos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Al llegar a la iglesia, el reverendo Lovejoy no había llegado todavía, y por lo tanto, todos los Springfieldianos aprovechaban para hablar de sus temas personales.

Los cuatro miembros de la familia tomaron asiento. Desde su posición se podía ver el enorme moño azul de Marge, era imposible no verlo. Maggie sonrió al verla a ella y a Homer. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de su carrera como abogada. En aquel preciso instante, recordó su caso más agobiante y terrible. El mayor error que había cometido en su vida.

El hombre se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cabeza y se echó de nuevo el tinte negro. Tenía que mantener su pelo con el más puro color negro. De repente, llamaron al teléfono. Se sobresaltó. Al coger el teléfono, ya sabía quién era el responsable de la llamada. Solo un hombre en todo Springfield tenía su teléfono: Michael D'amicco, el líder de la mafia de Springfield.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Perdón si te interrumpo… John… pero tengo una excelente noticia para ti. Hemos localizado a Maggie Simpson y Gerald Samson.

-Perfecto… tendrás tu dinero. Ahora tan solo dame la dirección…

-El 356 de Evergreen Terrace.

-De acuerdo. Veo que la mafia siempre está ahí cuando se la necesita.

John colgó y se dirigió al baño para terminar de alisar su larga melena teñida.

Al regresar de la iglesia, Maggie se dirigió al escritorio de su madre, el cual podía usar siempre que necesitara hacer un trabajo. Comenzó su redacción sobre los hongos, pensando cada palabra con extremo detalle. Sin embargo, cuando iba aproximadamente por la mitad, miró el cajón del escritorio y se preguntó que había allí. Tras asegurarse de que nadie la veía, abrió el cajón usando un alambre que siempre llevaba para casos como aquel. Una vez abierto, asomó la cabeza al interior. No encontró nada interesante, salvo una carta envuelta que rezaba lo siguiente:

_Lamento tanto que la verdad no haya salido nunca a la luz… lo siento, Maggie, pero te has equivocado de hombre. Y has perdido algo mucho más importante también… sabes de sobra a que me refiero. De todas formas, te hemos dejado un par de recuerdos que seguro que cuidarás bien._

_Atentamente, John Hopper (KS)_

Maggie no entendió nada de aquella carta. ¿Quién era John Hopper? ¿Qué significado tenían las siglas KS? Decidió preguntárselo a su madre. Dejarlo caer, como si nada, para que nadie sospechara. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo. Una foto acompañaba al texto. Al parecer, se trataba de una celebración. Maggie dedujo que era la fiesta que habían hecho tras resolver un caso, pues estaban su madre, el juez Snaider y otros abogados, aparte de Gerald y…

La persona que había más a la derecha dejó a Maggie totalmente desorientada. Se trataba de su cantante favorita, Syphilis. Aún así, ella estaba más joven y vestía de etiqueta. Sin embargo, había un rasgo de ella que siempre había llamado la atención en todos.

Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí la cantante del grupo Below Zero? Sin duda, su madre le debía una buena explicación.

Durante la cena, Maggie dejó caer, como quien no quiere la cosa, la pregunta del millón.

-Mamá, ¿quién es John Hopper?

Sus padres se quedaron paralizados. Se dirigieron una mirada y, acto seguido, enviaron a Robert a su habitación.

-¿Dónde has oído ese nombre?

-Lo… lo… lo oí por la calle…

-No mientas, Maggie.

-¡Vale, vale! Er… encontré una carta suya en el escritorio.

Gerald y Maggie se miraron. Estaban visiblemente alterados.

-¿Cuántas veces te hemos de decir que no abras nunca ese cajón?

-Yo… yo… lo siento ¿vale? No pensé que fuera tan importante.

-Bien. Ahora sube a tu habitación y no vuelvas a preguntar sobre ese tema. Ya discutiremos sobre ello mañana.

-Pero no me he terminado la…

-Esta noche te quedas sin cena. Sube, venga.

Maggie subió todo lo rápido que pudo a su habitación. Acto seguido, golpeó la puerta con fuerza y se encerró. No quería hablar con nadie.

-Malditos adultos con su secretismo…

Miró por la ventana y vio lo bien que estaba la noche. Decidió fugarse para darse un paseo. Necesitaba desconectar. En aquello se parecía a su padre. Siempre que necesitaba calmarse, se daba un paseo nocturno. Abrió la ventana y saltó, con increíble agilidad, sobre unos arbustos. Tras esto, salió corriendo y no paró hasta llegar a una zona bastante transitada de noche.

A pesar de lo bien que se sentía, no podía evitar sentirse vigilada. Y tenía sus razones.

-Perdona, ¿Eres Maggie Samson?

Ella se giró y vio a un hombre alto, pálido y con una larga melena negra.

-Sí, soy yo… ¿Nos conocemos?

-Podría decirse que sí. Me llamo John. John Hopper.

Maggie se quedó quieta. No podía creer lo que oía. Aquel era el hombre que había escrito aquella carta…

-Usted… conoce a mi madre, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. Tu madre, la abogada, que siempre cumplía su trabajo, siempre encontraba al culpable. Sin embargo, cometió un error… enorme. Ella debía hallar al asesino de un tal Herschel Krustofskyv. Habrás oído hablar de él, antes era un payaso de la televisión conocido como Krusty. Pues bien, cometió a un error. Ella condenó a un hombre inocente, que ha vivido los últimos diez años de su vida como un infierno. Yo estoy aquí para redimir ese error- miró a Maggie de arriba a abajo.- Vaya, eres increíblemente parecida a tu padre.

-Sí, suerte que no heredé la uniceja.

-¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo? Esa uniceja es… nauseabunda.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Bueno, señor Hopper, yo debo irme.

-Sí, Maggie, vete. Estoy seguro de que tú y yo nos veremos mucho estos días.

Mientras Maggie se alejaba, pudo atisbar como el hombre cantaba entre dientes "Vesti la Gubbia".


	3. Capítulo 2

Maggie llegó corriendo a su casa y, tras abrir la puerta, corrió como alma que lleva el Diablo hacia la cocina, donde sus padres charlaban.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Le he visto! ¡He visto a John Hopper!

Después de las debidas aclaraciones, los padres de Maggie se pusieron nerviosísimos.

-Escucha, Maggie, no te acerques a ese tipo. Ese hombre escapó de su condena en la cárcel. En el juicio, cuando se lo llevaban arrestado, agarró una pistola y se fugó. Nunca nadie supo nada de él…

-Me dijo que tenía que redimir algo de un juicio, de que habías declarado culpable a un inocente…

-No, él se equivoca. Él es el criminal, pero está empeñado en seguir con su mentira, intentar hacerles creer a todos que él no fue el asesino. Pero no hay pruebas, yo me encargué personalmente del juicio, y una abogada como yo no puede fallar en esas cosas. Ese hombre era culpable, y tenía el perfecto móvil: Krusty le había estafado. Pero tranquila, corazón, no dejaré que ese monstruo te atrape… ahora, vete a la cama, ya es muy tarde.

-Vaya, Hopper, has vuelto a Springfield.

-Y tú te haces llamar Syphilis.

Los dos parecían estar en una disputa en la Taberna de Moe.

-¿Has vuelto por lo que creo que has vuelto?

-Seguro que sí. Descuida, tu amiguito me pisa los talones muy de cerca. Pero él, Maggie y los otros dos estarán muertos muy pronto…

-¡Basta, John! ¡Esta es la locura más grande que jamás he visto!

Hopper se levantó de repente y golpeó a Syphilis en la cara.

-¡Cállate, zorra! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que he pasado! ¡Esos malditos deben morir!

-¡Tu sí que vas a morir si no le quitas la mano de encima, cacho mentecato!

El puño del recién llegado se lanzó contra la cara de Hopper y lo derribó.

Maggie, Robert y sus padres se hallaban en la comisaría de policía. Clancy Wiggum trataba de comprender todo lo que le decían.

-O sea, que quiere que encuentre a Hopper, que, según usted, ha vuelto de la nada para asesinarles, ¿No?

-Exacto. Pero recuerde que el otro reincidente le sigue la pista muy de cerca, podría capturar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Quién es el otro reincidente, mamá?

Maggie se llevó a su hija un momento y se lo explicó.

-Un cómplice de Hopper, que, tras ver el resultado del juicio contra su compañero, se decidió a perseguirle y a la vez a escapar de la policía de Springfield. Era un chiflado, igual que el. Si Hopper está por aquí, seguramente él también se encuentre en el pueblo.

-De acuerdo, lo capto.

-No. No es posible.

-Lo es, querida. En cuanto a ti, Hopper, me temo que vas a reunirte con tu asqueroso destino.

John se levantó y miró al recién llegado a los ojos.

-Me temo que tú tienes un destino tan horrible como el mío, ¿cierto?

Syphilis se le acercó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas tardar en coger a este criminal, Cornholio?

-Vamos, no he tardado tanto. Diez años se pasan a una velocidad alarmante si tienes algo por lo que luchar. Ahora, tu bien sabes que el único culpable en este lugar es esta rata asquerosa.

Hopper le agarró por el brazo y se lo retorció. Cornholio gritó mientras John se escapaba por la puerta.

-¡Dita sea, se me ha vuelto a escapar!

Cuando Cornholio estaba a punto de salir, Syphilis lo agarró por el hombro.

-Si vas a seguirle, no tardes otros diez años, ¿me lo prometes?

Cornholio sonrió.

-Puedes estar segura de que nos veremos dentro de poco, querida. No tardaré.

-De acuerdo. Recuerda que él se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti, pase lo que pase.

-Lo recordaré.

Tras decir esto, salió de la Taberna.

Hopper buscó desesperadamente una forma de escapar de su perseguidor. De repente, vio su oportunidad. Un tipo gordo y calvo acababa de aparcar su coche rosáceo al lado de la taberna. Abrió la puerta del coche justo cuando el hombre salía de él. Lo apuntó con una pistola.

-¡Las llaves! ¡Deme las llaves!

El hombre le lanzó las llaves y escapó. Hopper se metió mientras Cornholio empujaba al hombre y trataba de llegar hasta el coche. Ya era tarde para pillarle.

Homer, Moe y Syphilis trataban de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Un tipo le había robado el coche a Homer mientras que otro trataba de atraparle.

-Bueno, Homer ¿Crees que Marge se va a tragar esto?

-No.

-¿Usted es Homer?- Syphilis parecía sorprendida.- ¿Homer Simpson? ¿El padre de Maggie?

-Si ¿Quiere un autógrafo?

Syphilis puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, no quiero un autógrafo. Tengo que advertirle que ese hombre puede causarle muchos problemas.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Sí, soy Syphilis, la cantante de Below Zero.

Homer se le quedó mirando con cara neutral, como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que recibía nueva información.

Syphilis comprendió que no iba a lograr que aquel estereotipo del americano moderno entendiera nada. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su apartamento.

Maggie llegó corriendo a su casa y, tras abrir la puerta, corrió como alma que lleva el Diablo hacia la cocina, donde sus padres charlaban.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Le he visto! ¡He visto a John Hopper!

Después de las debidas aclaraciones, los padres de Maggie se pusieron nerviosísimos.

-Escucha, Maggie, no te acerques a ese tipo. Ese hombre escapó de su condena en la cárcel. En el juicio, cuando se lo llevaban arrestado, agarró una pistola y se fugó. Nunca nadie supo nada de él…

-Me dijo que tenía que redimir algo de un juicio, de que habías declarado culpable a un inocente…

-No, él se equivoca. Él es el criminal, pero está empeñado en seguir con su mentira, intentar hacerles creer a todos que él no fue el asesino. Pero no hay pruebas, yo me encargué personalmente del juicio, y una abogada como yo no puede fallar en esas cosas. Ese hombre era culpable, y tenía el perfecto móvil: Krusty le había estafado. Pero tranquila, corazón, no dejaré que ese monstruo te atrape… ahora, vete a la cama, ya es muy tarde.

-Vaya, Hopper, has vuelto a Springfield.

-Y tú te haces llamar Syphilis.

Los dos parecían estar en una disputa en la Taberna de Moe.

-¿Has vuelto por lo que creo que has vuelto?

-Seguro que sí. Descuida, tu amiguito me pisa los talones muy de cerca. Pero él, Maggie y los otros dos estarán muertos muy pronto…

-¡Basta, John! ¡Esta es la locura más grande que jamás he visto!

Hopper se levantó de repente y golpeó a Syphilis en la cara.

-¡Cállate, zorra! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que he pasado! ¡Esos malditos deben morir!

-¡Tu sí que vas a morir si no le quitas la mano de encima, cacho mentecato!

El puño del recién llegado se lanzó contra la cara de Hopper y lo derribó.

Maggie, Robert y sus padres se hallaban en la comisaría de policía. Clancy Wiggum trataba de comprender todo lo que le decían.

-O sea, que quiere que encuentre a Hopper, que, según usted, ha vuelto de la nada para asesinarles, ¿No?

-Exacto. Pero recuerde que el otro reincidente le sigue la pista muy de cerca, podría capturar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Quién es el otro reincidente, mamá?

Maggie se llevó a su hija un momento y se lo explicó.

-Un cómplice de Hopper, que, tras ver el resultado del juicio contra su compañero, se decidió a perseguirle y a la vez a escapar de la policía de Springfield. Era un chiflado, igual que el. Si Hopper está por aquí, seguramente él también se encuentre en el pueblo.

-De acuerdo, lo capto.

-No. No es posible.

-Lo es, querida. En cuanto a ti, Hopper, me temo que vas a reunirte con tu asqueroso destino.

John se levantó y miró al recién llegado a los ojos.

-Me temo que tú tienes un destino tan horrible como el mío, ¿cierto?

Syphilis se le acercó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas tardar en coger a este criminal, Cornholio?

-Vamos, no he tardado tanto. Diez años se pasan a una velocidad alarmante si tienes algo por lo que luchar. Ahora, tu bien sabes que el único culpable en este lugar es esta rata asquerosa.

Hopper le agarró por el brazo y se lo retorció. Cornholio gritó mientras John se escapaba por la puerta.

-¡Dita sea, se me ha vuelto a escapar!

Cuando Cornholio estaba a punto de salir, Syphilis lo agarró por el hombro.

-Si vas a seguirle, no tardes otros diez años, ¿me lo prometes?

Cornholio sonrió.

-Puedes estar segura de que nos veremos dentro de poco, querida. No tardaré.

-De acuerdo. Recuerda que él se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti, pase lo que pase.

-Lo recordaré.

Tras decir esto, salió de la Taberna.

Hopper buscó desesperadamente una forma de escapar de su perseguidor. De repente, vio su oportunidad. Un tipo gordo y calvo acababa de aparcar su coche rosáceo al lado de la taberna. Abrió la puerta del coche justo cuando el hombre salía de él. Lo apuntó con una pistola.

-¡Las llaves! ¡Deme las llaves!

El hombre le lanzó las llaves y escapó. Hopper se metió mientras Cornholio empujaba al hombre y trataba de llegar hasta el coche. Ya era tarde para pillarle.

Homer, Moe y Syphilis trataban de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Un tipo le había robado el coche a Homer mientras que otro trataba de atraparle.

-Bueno, Homer ¿Crees que Marge se va a tragar esto?

-No.

-¿Usted es Homer?- Syphilis parecía sorprendida.- ¿Homer Simpson? ¿El padre de Maggie?

-Si ¿Quiere un autógrafo?

Syphilis puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, no quiero un autógrafo. Tengo que advertirle que ese hombre puede causarle muchos problemas.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Sí, soy Syphilis, la cantante de Below Zero.

Homer se le quedó mirando con cara neutral, como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que recibía nueva información.

Syphilis comprendió que no iba a lograr que aquel estereotipo del americano moderno entendiera nada. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su apartamento.


End file.
